kingdoms_of_ekatafandomcom-20200215-history
Bellatrix
Have you ever heard about succubus ? Oh, I bet you have! But let me tell you something: no one is like this one, Bellatrix is her name and she is the first daughter of Lilith, the first succubus that walk this lands and the first one to live among men. Born from the lust of her mother, Bellatrix emerged from the Red Sea and stayed there until she became a fully grown succubus, at first such a rebel little devil, she always sneaked out of “home” to have some fun with the villagers that lived near that ominous place until the day she lost completely control of the demon inside…the villagers got completely drained, their life force left their bodies like if it was nothing and Bellatrix was found there,in the middle of their corpses, her body drenched in “juices” and a maniac smirk on her lips as she savoured every single one of them. People may think that demons are beasts, but they do have a code to follow and that code is always to maintain the balance but Bellatrix failed that and broke the balance, she had to pay the price and that price was to leave the Red Sea forever and live among the mortals until time comes, that time which is called “Ragnarok” or “Apocalypse” for others. Bellatrix got banished from the Red Sea and now she had to make a new life for her…she looked at the eastern, the stories of amazing swordmasters that come from that land, Samurais they were called and so she head there! Bellatrix found Hattori Hanzō, also known as Oni-Hanzō (鬼半蔵'?' "Demon Hanzō"), she managed to persuade the famous samurai and so she became his apprentice, trained for almost 5 years the sword fight and easily became the best one around after her master’s death, amazing sword’s skill combined with her demonic nature made the perfect weapon! Wihout her master she easily got out of the samurai’s way and became a freelance, using her sword’s abilities and her lustfull demonic influence she easily became the best mercenary around,fighting for whoever paid more,killing without mercy,got famous but that life easily got boring for her and so she left again to travel around the world… After travelling a lot around and…feeding, Bellatrix decided to settle down a bit and following rumours of a distant and now a bit peaceful land she went to Ekata, the most new union formed. She found there her “brother” Ramund, they fought along side each other and had a lot of fun together but she still felt like something was missing until the day she met a naive little girl called Asuka, that girl woke up something inside her that she never felt before, a feeling that is maybe too strong to describe with words. The two started having a beautiful friendship that soon become something more and both fell for each other so deeply that is hard to believe! Now Bellatrix live her new life with her wife Asuka, they have a small farm in the kingdoms of Ekata, the mysterious redhead succubus finally found what she wants for her life and for all eternity…until doomsday begins! After settle down and starting a good life with her wife Asuka, Bellatrix received a letter and a scroll from the eastern empire, in the letter a paper saying: "For service rendered for an important and our most famous Samurai Hattori Hanzõ, Bellatrix shall be treated as an ambassador of the eastern empire at the kingdoms of Ekata with all the privileges on that position" on the scroll, signatures from the eastern leaders showing their support. Now Bellatrix have a new goal in her life...